borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Toil and Trouble
| level2 = 47 | rewards2 = 26270 XP, 4 | level3 = 69 | rewards3 = 34397 XP, 4 | previous = Where Angels Fear to Tread (Part 2) | next = Data Mining | game = Borderlands 2 | dlc = | type = Story mission }} Toil and Trouble is a story mission in Borderlands 2 given by Mordecai. The mission is performed, starting at Sanctuary and continuing in The Dust, Eridium Blight and Sawtooth Cauldron. Background :"Mordecai has determined that if you find where the Warrior is buried, you will find Jack. The Hyperion Info Stockade has the info you need." Walkthrough Objectives *Go to Eridium Blight *Find Sawtooth Cauldron *Enter Smoking Guanno Grotto *Kill Ambush Commanders: 0/4 *Enter Main Street Reservoir *Enter Cramfist's Foundry *Find buzzard hangars *Open buzzard hangar *Destroy Boombringer **+Scare Mortar and look like a badass *Ascend Inferno Tower **+Kill Mortar *Destroy buzzards: 0/5 *Steal Odomo crates: 0/4 *Head to Arid Nexus Strategy The preliminary targets are to get to the Arid Nexus bridge in Eridium Blight and then proceed to Sawtooth Cauldron. The bridge to Arid Nexus has been raised and Brick needs explosives to lower the bridge. Arriving at the place, Vault Hunters need to reach The Buzzard Nest at the top of Inferno Tower to neutralize the defending buzzards and prime the Odomo crates for pick up. Along the way are various location objectives and a lot of hostile bandits. Jump down, go into the "Smoking Guanno Grotto" and follow across the cave to the lift. Once reaching the elevator's base and trying to call it down, the Sawtooth leader, Mortar, keeps the elevator locked and summons an ambush on the Vault Hunters. This attack is fronted by four Ambush Commanders (who are Nomad Taskmasters) spawning at both sides of the elevator and attacking at once, making this a particularly intense fight. The second objective entails passing through a reservoir and Cramfist's Foundry. This means passing through areas teeming with hostile bandits, but also a lake area populated by several threshers. The usual base units of tadpole threshers are present, but encounters may well include a wormhole thresher and sometimes a badass Pyre Thresher. The ultimate goal is for Boombringer, Mortar's buzzard. While destroying the buzzard is a simple task, the path to reach it is protected by two automated Gatling turrets, several buzzards and a number of bandit units. An optional objective, prompted by Brick over the ECHO, is to turn away from the Boombringer's explosion to "look badass" and to scare Mortar. Upon returning to the Foundry, Mortar descends in the elevator to exact retribution. The area should be clear by this point, and without backup, he is only a slightly tougher bandit with a powerful gun. The elevator leads to the top of Inferno Tower, which is an open deck with minimal cover. More bandits appear and are reinforced by five buzzards. Once the bandits and buzzards have been cleared, the four Odomo crates can be tagged for pick up by four Slab Support Buzzards. Brick will then tell the fastest and most badass way possible to get back to the fast travel station: jumping off the tower. After Brick's buzzards bombard the bridge to lower it, the mission is turned in at the Arid Nexus - Boneyard Catch-A-Ride. Completion :"Thanks to Brick's buzzards and your own capacity for extreme violence, you now have what you need to blast your way into the Hyperion Info Stockade and find out where the Warrior is buried." Turn In: Arid Nexus Mission Transcript Notes *Aggravating the Goliaths on the Buzzard's Nest can have them target and jump at buzzards to fall to their death. Trivia *The Odomo explosive crates are named after Maré Odomo illustrator and friend of Borderlands 2 lead writer Anthony Burch. Media Borderlands 2 Walkthrough - Toil and Trouble - Main Missions (Part 17) Borderlands 2 Mechromancer Walkthrough - Toil and Trouble - Part 14a Borderlands 2 Mechromancer Walkthrough - Toil and Trouble - Part 14b Toil and Trouble fr:Efforts et difficultés ru:Труды тяжкие uk:Складнощі Життя